


[podfic] Red Like Roses

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, First Time, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Podfic, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brendon Urie, on what he would do if he turned into a girl: "I would borrow Daddy’s credit card, go out on a big shopping spree and treat myself. I’d go crazy and buy lots of Victoria’s Secret lingerie and run home to admire myself in the mirror until I turned back into a guy."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Red Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Like Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179766) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



 

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** first time, lingerie, kinky, pwp, crossdressing, exhibitionism

**Length:**  00:31:41  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Red%20Like%20Roses_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
